Only in Vegas
by CSIcorrespondent
Summary: Grissom and Sara investigate a case at a motel. Reponse to an Unbound Challenge. Slight GSR. God, I suck at summaries...


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters in this story.

A/N: This is my first try at an Unbound Challenge, set in Season Five. I love reviews, so don't hesitate to press that button!

"There's something you don't see every day," Grissom noted

Lying in the middle of the stingy hotel room was a male DB, late forties, stabbed in the back six times, dressed in a blue tutu, a neon orange sweater and a pair of red fuzzy bunny slippers. "Who's the fool now?" was written across his chest in a dark black marker.

"I think someone was pissed off," Sara mused from behind him, busy taking photos. Over the past few days, they had slipped into a friendly banter, eager to restart their current relationship. Grissom knew that he hadn't treated Sara right these past few years, and he wanted to make it up to her, badly. So he had proposed a notion to himself, a plan to win her back.

"If we find a who, I'll bet we'll find a why," he said, grinning at her.

Sara raised an eyebrow at his change in character, but kept on snapping photos.

A few minutes later, she set the camera down. "Grissom…is this what I think it is?" Sara asked, a slight humor in her voice.

Walking over to her, he crouched down to look at the object she was pointing at. In his right hand, their vic held what looked to be a purple staff, covered with glitter.

Shaking his head, he handed Sara an evidence bag, and she delicately removed the child-like toy from the vic's hand.

"Did you talk to Brass yet?"

"No, he said he'd meet me in here. Muttered something about a rookie-"Grissom replied.

They heard a flurry of footsteps outside, and Brass came breezing into the small room. "Sorry guys, had some troubles. You know, I wish they wouldn't hire these kids fresh out of the academy…gets on my nerves," he said, causing Grissom and Sara to exchange knowing glances. "Anyways, your vic was identified as one Ted Middley, forty-three years of age, divorce lawyer here to defend one of his clients. I guess someone wasn't too happy, judging from the look of this guy."

"Any witnesses?" Grissom asked curiously.

"Neighbor to his right said that she was up late watching a music recital of her daughter's and got back around 12:30 and could here some commotion. Didn't think anything of it though."

"Well, at least we have some sort of timeline," Sara said, frowning. "Where is David anyway?"

Grissom looked up at her and shrugged. "He said something about a DB across town found in the ladies' washroom of the Tangiers, covered in cat food and chocolate pudding. Don't ask me, but he said he'd get here as soon as possible."

"Well that's great! Did he say at all what time would be soon?"

"Yeah, he's going to try and make it in the next two hours or so. I've finished processing the bathroom, what about you?"

"I did the bed and area around the vic, and dusted the TV area. I got some prints, but probably just past customers. I did find some blood on the headboard, looked like it's pretty fresh, so maybe we got lucky and the killer cut himself on the weapon and wiped it off on the headboard."

Grissom gave her a funny look. Sara raised her hands in defense. "Hey I've seen people be dumber than that."

Shaking his head, Brass chuckled at the sight. "No offense Gil, but I'm glad I have the badge and you have the kit on cases like these."

Ignoring him, Grissom turned to Sara. "Well, I think we have everything for right now, why don't we head back to the lab and process what we have?"

Hours later, they were getting nowhere, and it was already an hour past the end of shift.

"Ok, we'll come back tomorrow and have another look at this with fresh eyes," Grissom suggested closing a folder and setting it in front of him.

Sara nodded and stretched , moving her head from side-to-side to get the kinks out. Grissom tried to avert his eyes, but wasn't quick enough.

"Like what you see?" Sara asked, a slight mischief in her voice.

He cleared his throat and looked away, a slow flush creeping over his neck.

Sara got up from the table and walked away from the table. "See you tonight." With that, she winked and turned, walking out of the room.

Grissom sighed, then stood from the table as well. It was time to put his plan in action.

Later that night, driving to work, Sara's beeper went off.

****

Meet me on the roof of the CSI building. Grissom

That's odd, Sara thought. Why would he want me to go there?

Her curiosity was officially spiked.

Climbing the stairs, she finally reached the door and swung it open. Sara walked out onto the rough surface and looked around. There was a small box sitting on the ground. Sara felt her breath catch as she opened it, revealing a gorgeous sapphire necklace. Then, suddenly, she heard a popping sound, and looked around to see a show of fireworks. Suddenly a phrase was spelled out…a question.

Sara, is it too late?

She could feel the tears falling down her face.

"Well, is it?"

She spun around to see Grissom standing there, holding a single red rose.

She gave a watery laugh and launched herself into his arms, hugging him tight.

"No, it's not too late. It could never be too late for you."

Smiling, she kissed him, happy he had finally taken the risk to be with her.

Greg sat in his car, awestruck at what he had just seen. He finally regained his composure and stepped out of the car and headed into the building.

"Only in Vegas," he sighed.


End file.
